Traditionally, a shin guard is used by an athlete to protect the shin region of the athlete from an impact. Shin guards, in an as-worn position, generally extend from below the knee to a location superior of the ankle. However, the general size and shape of the protective portion of the shin guard may vary. A wearer of the shin guard may place the shin guard against the shin and under a sock to secure the shin guard into a position. Additionally, a shin guard may have a strap that extends perpendicular to the shin guard to help secure the shin guard when worn. However, both of these methods of securing the shin guard may allow the shin guard to shift or otherwise move out of position relative to a wearer's leg.